Group Plans
Group plans are a way of supporting Habitica while providing a more group-centric experience, allowing group members to share tasks. Groups who may wish to use a group plan include families, health and wellness organizations, employee teams, or anyone with overlapping tasks. The feature is currently in beta and was launched on December 21, 2016. The Group Plans page can be accessed under the Social tab (direct link). Usage You can use the group plans feature by upgrading a private guild or party that you already own (click the "Upgrade" button near the top of the page), or by creating a new guild through the Group Plans page. Any guild that has a group plan can be accessed through the Social > Guilds screens on the website or mobile apps. A party that has a group plan can be accessed as normal through Social > Party. When a guild or party has a group plan, only the leader can send invitations to join the guild or party, since each accepted invitation increases the cost to the leader. To ensure that the leader always retains control, it is not possible for the leader to choose a new leader or leave the group unless the group plan is cancelled (the new leader could then start a new group plan). Guilds/parties with group plans can be navigated via two or four tabs (depending on whether the member is the group leader): Features and Benefits Shared Task List Group Leader Features A group plan allows the guild or party leader to create and manage a shared task list for the group's members. The leader can access two tabs related to shared tasks: “Group Tasks List” and “Tasks Awaiting Approval”. In the “Group Tasks List” tab, the leader can create, edit, and delete tasks. In addition to the regular options for editing tasks, leaders have the following additional options under the “Advanced Options” section of each task’s edit modal: *Click “Approval Required” to mark any task as requiring special approval so that they can verify that the task was completed before that user gets their rewards. *Assign any task to one or more group members (including the leader themself) by using the "Assign Task" field. Want a co-worker to answer a critical email? Need your roommate to pick up the groceries? Just assign them the tasks you create, and they'll automatically appear in that person's task dashboard. However, assigning tasks is not essential; you can choose to leave them unassigned and allow the group members to claim the tasks themselves. You can also assign a task to some member(s), while allowing the other member(s) to voluntarily claim the same task. In the “Tasks Awaiting Approval” tab, the leader can: *See which tasks are awaiting approval and refresh the list by clicking the blue “Refresh Approvals” button. *Approve any task awaiting approval from the "Tasks Awaiting Approval" tab. This causes the member who completed the task to be given the rewards (e.g., XP, GP, and MP) earned from the task. Group Member Features From the “Group Tasks List” page, any group member (including the leader) can: *View all tasks and refresh the list by clicking the blue “Refresh Group Tasks” button. *Claim a task that they are working on by clicking the "claim" button. The task will be automatically copied to your own task list. *See which members have claimed a task or been assigned a task by hovering over the task. There is no distinction between whether a member claimed or was assigned a task. After a group task has been copied to a group member's own task list, it can be edited in some ways (e.g., the member can add checklist items or notes). The member cannot edit critical details such as the task title, difficulty, and due date. If the leader edits certain aspects of a group task after the task has been created (e.g., title, difficulty, due date), the changes will be synced to the personal copies of the task that any guild members already have. This is similar to how challenge tasks can be edited by the challenge owner. One significant difference between challenge tasks and group plan tasks is that for group tasks, both leader and member can add checklist items, without each player's items overwriting the other items. Group plan tasks also resemble challenge tasks in that the tasks are automatically tagged with the group plan’s name. Members with group plan tasks are able to edit the tag name if they would like to do so. After a group task has been copied to a group member's own task list, the member can mark the Daily or To-Do as completed, click the plus or minus buttons for Habits, or claim Rewards. If the group leader has not marked the task as requiring approval, then task completion works in the same way as a normal, non-group task: the member's stats (XP, GP, etc) are modified as normal, and the task disappears (for To-Dos) or changes color (for Habits and Dailies). However, if the task requires special approval, the task does not disappear or change color and the member's stats are not adjusted until the leader has approved the task. Chat The group’s chat area can be accessed by using the group's "Home" tab or by navigating to the guild or party as usual through the Social menus. In the chat area, the members and leader can chat privately with the entire group, as for any private guild or party. Whereas most chat areas only hold a history of 200 messages, a group plan's chat history limit is raised to 400 messages. Subscription All members of a guild or party with a group plan receive full subscription benefits, including the exclusive monthly items and the ability to buy gems with gold. If you have an existing subscription and join a guild/party with a group plan or a plan is added to a group you are already in, your paid subscription is cancelled and you are given a free subscription. All the time you had already paid for but not used is saved as extra months in your account. While you are in a group with a group plan, you'll have the free subscription (with all normal subscription benefits). After you leave the group (or if the group leader cancels the group plan), then your stored extra months will start to be used. If a member leaves the guild or is removed by the leader, or if their guild/party’s group plan is cancelled, the member’s free subscription ends two days later. The two-day grace period is to give them time to create their own personal subscription, if they want to, without losing their consecutive month benefits. Jackalope Mount All members of a guild or party with a group plan receive a Royal Purple Jackalope mount, which is exclusive to group plans. The mounts stay in a player's inventory even if they leave the guild/party with a group plan or if the guild/party no longer has a group plan. Payment Details The group leader can view the group plan costs, update the payment method, or cancel the group plan from the group's "Payment Details" tab. Group plans are a monthly paid plan, with a recurring price of US$9 every month, plus US$3 a month for every additional group member (the group leader's membership is included in the US$9 price). This helps fund the continued development of group plan features, as well as the free version of Habitica. If you create a new guild through the Group Plans page, the normal four-gem cost for the guild is not applied. The guild is created with no gems in its guild bank and four gems are not deducted from your Habitica account. However, if you add a group plan to an existing guild, you do not receive a refund of the gems that you used to create the guild, but the gems do remain in the guild bank for you to use for challenges, as normal. Cancellation Once a group plan is cancelled (via the red “Cancel Group Plan” button on the “Payment Details” page), the group plan will continue to run until its termination date so that the group gets the benefits for the full time paid for. As mentioned above, a leader needs to cancel a group plan before changing the leader. However, a group leader can change after the cancellation date but before the termination date. If a plan is cancelled, new players can be invited to the guild but they will not be given a free subscription, even if the termination date has not yet arrived. This is because once the plan is cancelled, Habitica has no way to charge the $3 monthly cost for each additional member. If a new group plan is added, the new members will then get the free subscription. Feedback Group plans are still in beta, and additional features are upcoming. If you have any feedback, send an email to admin@habitica.com. If you have questions, the best place to ask them is in the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild, which you can reach from Help > Ask a Question on the website or from Guilds on the mobile app. Corporate Plans Corporate plans are not directly related to group plans. Currently, there are three types of corporate plans in development: family, group, and organization plans. The family plan is intended for families to use, the group plan is intended for small groups or organizations (like a large interest group), and the organization plan is designed for large-scale commercial use by businesses. However, the only group plan that is currently available for purchase (through the Corporate Plans page) is the organization plan. Those interested in purchasing a family or group plan are able to make expressions of interest through a contact form on the same page and will be notified when these plans are available. The features of each corporate plan vary to allow for variation in the needs of the user. For example, an organization may prefer a custom domain through which its workers access the features of Habitica, while a family does not require such a feature. The features for each type of corporate plan are listed below. * Family: private organization, a maximum of 10 members, the ability to purchase gems with gold, and infinite leader gems. * Group: private organization, a maximum of 75 members, 5 support hours per month, the ability to purchase gems with gold, and infinite leader gems. * Organization: private organization, a personal database and server, a custom domain, unlimited members, priority support, 10 support hours per month, the ability to purchase gems with gold, and infinite leader gems. External Links *Group Plans Page *Corporate Plans Page *Early Discussion for Corporate Plans: * (Corporate Plans) fr:Offres de Groupe Category:Contributing Category:Community